kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
"Blood Spitter"
"Blood Spitter"(born Echa Dag; in spring) is the chieftess, shaman of the orcs, and current ruler of the Kargen'dor. Known also as " Fire Witch " for her abilities with fire magic. Blood Spitter is known as the Fire Goddeses' Chosen one. Appearance Once a tall fae for her age with beautiful bright petal hair, her skin matched the bark of a reddish maple tree. With gentle features, and lovely blue eyes, some were envious. The girl is self-concious about her image and kept herself neat when able. Since she has become an orc, her skin dried out and cracked, feeling more oily and hard. Her skin became darker as the sun beat down on her. The beautiful hair she loved had withered. But instead of choosing to be bald, she wears hair extensions made of human hair, which she keeps up. At 6'5, she can easily tower over many, and out muscle most. Despite being the prized winner, she is less bulky than her companions by far. After time and through fights, she gains many scars. The most noticable one on her face, which was anti-climaticly gotten through a fight. The mis-colored eye on her left side seems to have gotten there by age and accidents. Wearing a leather outfit with fur armlets with studs, she always sports a belt full of sharpen bone and teeth, which she claims is her father's. Her dagger is also apparently made with a long tusk, and with a pair of bronze earrings, her outfit is complete. It fits her and is suitable for the harsh lands. Biography '' Fire and more fire, Echa from the start was fascinated with it, and she couldn't explain why. '' Echa, like most of the orcs at this time, was once a Fae. Born with her long ears and god ugly bald, nobody can mistaken for anything else but a Fae. The girl was born into a family of Fae mages who doubled as teachers of starter magic. Growing up with your parents as the teacher made her diligant and it seemed like her whole life was planned to make her a powerful mage. Echa can not remember when she came obsessed with fire though, just from a young age she's always looked forward to cooking and night time, where flames were required. Thing changed though, war was always a serious thing, but after a successful skirmish everything was different. There were arguments being thrown around that she didn't understand at the time. Echa's parents seemed to be on the 'other side' from the start, prefering the more 'brutish' yet in their opinion safer way of life. Her lack of friends, the glares sent at her, it started to make sense. Then they moved. Dragged away from the place she has called home, the group wandered for ages, it was harsh, especially for a child. Resources low, people dying off, then, eventually her parents did too. Echa grew with this travelling rebels afterwards. No matter what was in their way though, the band of Fae stayed close. Things had become peaceful without the arguing, and she didn't know when or where it came from, but they were suddenly dubbed 'orcs'. Then they found home. Years passed as she adapted to this life style, her magic changed with the color of her skin. Although she wasn't a warrior, she never felt left out. " Blood-Spitter " had become her new name, and in her mind, the only name she needs. Echa got the name from the times she was working in the mess hall and medical tents. Blood Spitter enjoyed life where she didn't need to worry about payment or social status. At the time, the current chief had a strict law saying that one cannot refuse a fight, it was abused but the chief paid no attention to what trouble it caused. During interruption of peace, she got challenged to a fight. Blood Spitter wasn't a fighter but she was still forced to battle. With her life hanging by a thread, she pulled out her secret. The challenger was burnt to a crisp. This fire magic was unknown to the orcs who now rebelled magic, so she had tried to keep it hidden. But then she was famous, and she liked it. Gaining courage and knowledge, her next battles went smoothly, until she was personally challenged by the Chief. Quicker and more nimble than most of her challengers, she preferred to use a dagger sculpted out of bone rather than big weapons. '' The chief fell finally, and by the laws of their culture, she was made Chieftess, where she promptly removed the law that got her in this big mess.'' 'Magic' Orcs, even now usually had a distaste of magic, but it was always apart of her. When nature rejected the orcs, it also rejected her doing nature magic. Echa didn't know what happened, but like what happened to the tree they planted, her magic had turned firey as well. The adjustment felt natural to her though, and training was easier than ever. After she had become leader, Blood Spitter constructed areas for her to train, and eventually train others. It was named the Shaman's Hut, where she picked up the title as well. Mastering the art took ages, which she could afford. Eventually hard work paid off, and she was able to even manipulate and walk through burning lava. With lava and fire training pits used to toughen even regular orc's skins, the city has been more approving of the magic. So far she has had only a handful of students, and training is said to be extra hard with a 40% chance of death. 'Dragons' With her power, Blood Spitter has created three children and guardians of Kargen'dor made out of lava and fire. They still need more training though. 'Oliva' At 12inches tall, she is the first born. Oliva is constantly on fire, unlike her other two siblings. The little dragon has still much to learn and was made with little intelligance. 'Hrönn' Being 3'5 she has grown since birth. This time Hrönn was created to be smarter than Oliva, but at a cost. The dragon has an attitude, a drinking problem, and is a prankster. Along with that she prefers to be reffered to as a he. Hrönn is much stricter than Oliva when it comes to their mother, as she refers to her as master. Hrönn also cannot speak proper common, and to anybody not her family she is just roaring. The teen dragon is powerful though, and she can burst into flames and kill them off at any time. 'Ragnarok' The biggest, youngest, smartest, and only male of the trio. Ragnarok sleeps outside of the town, looking after it. His life is dull and his only friend to date is Elezil. Ragnarok is as big as a manor and his skin is smooth, showing no signs of lava or fire. Relationships "Cowpoke" - After saving the child from a young age, the girl has attached herself to the orc. Bloodspitter at first felt obligated to keep her alive for the sake of the cattle, but now the child amuses her. Teaching Cowpoke what she can of the world, like cooking, she also raised her with care. Hard to admit, she dotes on the girl like she was indeed her child at rare times. Her death hit her harder than the rest. Lathalius Faelyn - She has a strained relationship with the Fae Leader. Due to the history between Fae and Orcs, she hated him at first, but he started to soften up after all the help he has done, especially recently. Sometimes she would braid his hair, which she is jealous of. At that time the two had broken apart, the couple seem inseparable though. While it pains her that she is the reason he was banished from his home, she was trying to do the right thing. They are now together and enganged. As of late their relationship has been strained with Blood Spitter's busy workstyle and her overall attitude change. Elezil Faelyn - Lathalius's adoptive daughter. Blood Spitter tries to act motherly to the young child and tries to guide her to doing the right thing. The orc fully accepts her and reckgnoizes her as her own though, unlike Cowpoke or Canteron. Hrothgar - She was in a odd but sweet relationship with the dwarf half her height. Upon his sudden death, she's taken it horribly, and had kept herself cooped up in her room. Ragnar Silverblood - Once just her blacksmith and miner, he raised through the ranks until he became her second in command, the general. Happily letting him go to become a KING, things changed when she had to move into his kingdom due to the destruction of her home. The two fell in love, to the point where they were almost married. But a event took him away from her. Kiri Silverblood - Father of Ragnar, she had only met and learnt of him after Ragnar's death. He accepts her as his daughter in law though, even if she had never fully gotten married to Ragnar. It's hard to tell if Blood Spitter loves him or wants to just use him. Canteron - He is basically the second Cowpoke, but with magic. Crystal - Just one of many humans that had worked for Wallace Windsor , one of her informants and trading partners. She doesn't know enough about her to form an opinion. Cardinal - A student, like the rest of her orc citizens she is naturally nice to her. Although after finding more use out of the young orc and potential, she's almost become like an assistant. Her Citizens - She cares about her city the most, and despite being extremely modest, she isn't afraid to use her power to push them into the right path. Blood Spitter is quite popular with them. Category:OC Category:Orc